


两个人的印第安纳

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: 一次公路旅行，两个普通人。第一人称注意避雷。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	两个人的印第安纳

一九五三年的秋天我搭上开往斯克兰顿的巴士离开了纽约，打算用帮杜兰特夫妇还有凯利修汽车攒下来的五十几块钱去西海岸。一想到纽约的冬天我就浑身打颤，希望洛杉矶能给我点儿不一样的感觉。蕾贝卡同意我的旅行计划，并打算帮我。早上六点的时候她把母亲喊道房间里去织衣服，我就从洗衣房的阳台上溜了出去。

公车旅行的过程平平无奇，到新米尔福德的时候我改变了主意，我再也受不了塑料硬座的气味和质地了，再坐下去我的尾椎骨就要碎成一堆粉末。我在休息站下了车，拿上了我的背包，里面还剩一瓶水和两大块黄油面包。我沿着81号国道走，一边对着路中央竖起拇指。我的运气不错，两个小时之后有车停了下来，驾驶座的窗户里探出一个年轻人的面庞：“你去哪里？”“呃，洛杉矶？”“我们可以载你三百英里。”“哦！感谢上帝！”“快上来！”

我人生最妙的搭车旅行便是从这里开始的。司机是两个弗吉尼亚的年轻农民，双胞胎，每年这个时候他们就横穿大陆，去爱荷华或者密苏里出卖力气，收割麦子之类的。我把自己的背包扔到驾驶座后的平板上时才发现已经有一个人在那里了，金发蓝眼，皮肤白皙，抱着膝盖靠边坐着，虽然他没有站起来欢迎我这个新加入的同伴，但我目测他的身高应该六英尺以上，反正不会比我矮。他看到我把背包扔了过去，对我露出一个有点儿腼腆的笑容。“哦，哇哦，你好！我能上来吗？”我有些颠三倒四地说，给人感觉好像过于欢快。他点点头，于是我就爬上去了，弗吉尼亚双胞胎踩下了油门。

我在这块铝合金的铁板上趴了一会儿，算是在恢复体力，然后就再一次兴奋起来：谁能想到我真能搭上顺风车呢！我停不下来，于是打算和坐在那儿的另一个旅行伙伴聊聊天：“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，来自纽约，不过你可以叫我巴基。”金发男人还是挂着腼腆的笑容点头，然后他摸了摸身上，从裤兜里掏出一支笔和一本小的便签本。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”，他在便签上这么写，给我看过之后收回去又加了一行字，“布鲁克林”。

我惊呼一声，不假思索地回答：“我也是！怎么这么巧？我是说，我们以前或许见过？”史蒂夫笑得眯起了眼，我愈发激动了，我现在身在宾夕法尼亚州，不仅搭到了顺风车，甚至还有一个老乡做同伴。一时间我没法描述自己有多幸运，只能抓着史蒂夫的手臂来回摇晃。史蒂夫随我怎么动作，只是看着我笑，好家伙，蕾贝卡真该见见他，这样她就知道下次别在她哥表达兴奋的时候扫他的兴了。车沿着国道平稳前行，安大略湖吹来的北风有着凛冽清爽的气味。我还是没忍住，问史蒂夫：“你不能说话吗？”史蒂夫摇摇头，又点点头，拿出纸笔：“我参加了二战。”哦，好吧，又是战争，我的表哥也去了，107步兵团，打了两年零三个月，回来之后一看到会闪光的东西就尖叫，我的叔嫂拿他没办法，每次来拜访我父母时都会偷偷哭一会儿。

我不知道该怎么安慰我表哥，他觉得被年纪小的人安慰很丢脸，但我想我知道怎么安慰史蒂夫。于是我紧紧地抱了他，感受他的柔软金发在我脸上磨蹭的感觉：“相信我，现在的女孩儿们都会喜欢话少的酷家伙。”史蒂夫回抱了我，拍拍我的肩，松开后又拿起纸笔写：“那男孩儿呢？”我大笑起来：“你猜怎么着？只有我喜欢的人才能陪我一起去旅行！“

双胞胎交了几次班，我和史蒂夫一直坐在后面聊天。准确地来说是只有我在说，史蒂夫听得很专注，在我提到布鲁克林的一些地方时会瞪大眼睛猛点头。我问他也是从布鲁克林溜出来的吗，他写给我“新泽西”，然后又写“我有个朋友在那里”。这是他第一次和我提他自己的事情，没想到一提就停不下来，他断断续续地又写，他的朋友叫山姆，和他是同一个团的，战争结束后他回到老家结了婚，前段时间史蒂夫去拜访了他，是他建议史蒂夫出去走走，于是就有了我们现在的见面。虽然我没有见过山姆，但我在下次做礼拜的时候会顺便求上帝保佑他这个好心人的。

傍晚的时候双胞胎在休息站停了一次，接着继续上路。我和史蒂夫在后平板上又聊了很久，期间吃完了我剩下的黄油面包。清晨的时候我被车晃醒，看到远处灰色的山脉上有淡紫色的星光，在云雾之间像是海上的灯塔一般摇摇欲坠地闪烁着。道路变得狭窄了一点儿，中间凸起，左右两边各有两道十英寸宽的深沟。我敲了敲驾驶座的后窗，双胞胎中的一个从副驾座探出脑袋来。“我们到哪儿了？”“前面就是凯恩！”“啊？还没出宾夕法尼亚？”“再过个半天吧！”风呼啸得很厉害，我们讲话都很大声，靠在我身边睡着的史蒂夫醒了，伸出手抱住了我的腰把我往回拉，我估计他是无意的，但我也还想睡觉，就躺了回去。

结果第二天晚上我们才到了匹茨堡附近，双胞胎兄弟商量着要去摩根顿附近找点儿活，我说那就送我到这里就好了，接下来我做公车去哥伦布。收拾背包下车的时候史蒂夫突然站到我的背后，我吓了一跳，回头看到他用蓝得过分的眼睛一动不动地看着我。“你要和我一起走吗？”他很用力地点点头，都有点急切的意思了，我乐呵呵地捏捏他的肩膀：“那就来吧，伙计！我们去俄亥俄！”

结果我们并没有坐公车坐到哥伦布，在差不多惠灵附近就又下车了，这不能怪我，每个人都有受不了的东西，我就受不了坐长途公车。史蒂夫没有抱怨什么，他从不抱怨，或许是他不能抱怨？但是他陪我一起下车了。我们沿着70号国道继续走，吃完了在匹兹堡买的饼干就又拿出我之前的那一套。事实证明我的运气就是这么好，我们再一次搭到了顺风车。这一次是辆大货车，司机是芝加哥人，后门一打开里面还坐着三四个家伙，有男的也有女的。我拉着史蒂夫一起上了车，有个瘦高个儿的白人冲我打招呼：“你们好啊！”“你好你好，今天可真冷！”“他是你兄弟？”“不，我们刚认识两天，不过是老乡。”“哦！真幸运！”

除了瘦高个的白人男性，还有一对黑人母女，一个矮一点儿的中年白人。我和史蒂夫坐到了车厢的角落里，继续聊天，天知道我为什么会有和他聊不完的话。黑人母女睡着了，中年白人往我们这里看了几次，到底开了口：“他是什么毛病？”我觉得他口气不大好，不禁皱起了眉，不想回答，但史蒂夫已经写了纸条：“退伍兵。”我发誓如果男人再说一个不尊重史蒂夫的字的话我就不坐这辆车了，在下车之前还要揍他一顿出气，但男人只是了然地点点头，拉了一下他的裤腿，我这才发现他的右裤管是空的：“一样。”好吧，看来这一路上谁都有点儿自己的故事。

后半夜我和史蒂夫又抱在一起睡着了，车厢里实在是太冷了，醒来之后我才发觉自己整个人都钻进了史蒂夫的怀里，鼻梁顶着他柔软但饱满的胸肌，这让我挺不好意思的。我在家是长男，六岁以后我就再也没用这种姿势睡过觉了。我想挣脱出来，但又一次把史蒂夫弄醒了，我觉得应该先打个招呼：“早安，史蒂夫。”我这话说得很轻，不想被别人听到，几乎只剩气音。我们靠得太近，史蒂夫好像被我呼出的气痒到了，缩了缩脖子，然后又露出那种温和的笑容来，我觉得大脑有一瞬间的缺氧。

快到中午的时候，黑人母女拿出她们自己做的葡萄酒请大家喝。我没敢多喝，不是不相信她们——这对黑人母女简直是一个模子里刻出来的憨态可掬——而是怕自己喝多了就把哥伦布睡过去了。史蒂夫倒是喝了不少，喝完之后脸都没变红一点儿，是参军的训练成果吗？我从车厢门的门缝里往外看去，外面又是土黄色的平原了。

葡萄酒喝完之前我们到了哥伦布，司机卸货去了，我和史蒂夫同那群人告别之后准备在这里逗留一晚。我很庆幸我没有在车上喝葡萄酒，不然现在的巴基·巴恩斯就是一团摊在地上的烂肉了。我们在附近找到一家汽车旅馆，一晚上的租金很便宜，按小时来收，我和史蒂夫都不想现在就去睡觉，于是我们跑了几条街找到一家酒吧。我点了威士忌，然后又给史蒂夫点了一杯——“你还能喝吧？我打赌你还能喝！”——然后我们继续聊天。酒吧里光线很暗，只有那个在唱歌的男歌手附近才有灯光，今晚是《坍塌的中央大道》之夜。史蒂夫不能写字了，我就拉着他一起去跳舞。我一直觉得爵士乐会让人醉得更快，没过多久我就觉得无法站立了。我挂在史蒂夫身上站在舞池中央，我能感受到他的蓝色眼睛看着我，又是一动不动地看着我，他的金发就算在这种光线下都无比闪耀，在钢琴师离开座位的时候我踮起脚尖，吻了史蒂夫的唇角。

我们在汽车旅馆睡了三个小时，睡到我以为地球就要爆炸了，然后继续上路。我头疼，蹲在地上不肯走路，史蒂夫拉着我往前走，又坐上了公交车。五个小时之后我完全清醒了，尾椎骨又开始隐隐作痛，我们在伊顿下了车。拜拜，俄亥俄；嗨，印第安纳！

我对史蒂夫说，我有没有告诉你我的祖父母来自印第安纳？他们一辈子都住在那儿，我的父亲却去了布鲁克林，现在我要去西海岸啦！史蒂夫看着我，认真地用笔在便签本上写下：“印第安纳一定很美。”我说我们要去看沃巴什河。

我还是头痛，于是我们在伊顿住了一晚，第二天下午才离开这座城市。我的运气看来在前两个州用完了，这一次我们花了将近六个小时才再一次搭上顺风车。司机是韦恩堡人，车后的平板上搭满了干草，我和史蒂夫坐上去，觉得还挺暖和的。很久我们都没说话，好一会儿我反应过来：老天，我们在印第安纳了，已经三个州了！我又开始激动起来，抱着史蒂夫的胳膊不停摇晃。史蒂夫还是那样，任由我胡作非为，但是最后他在我的太阳穴上落下一个吻。

我坐了起来，对上他的视线。夜幕降临，星光再一次慷慨地洒下，今夜的印第安纳州是允许人哭泣与欢笑的地方。我凑过去，用鼻尖磨蹭史蒂夫的鼻尖，我们两人的呼吸打在对方的脸上，变成一团交织在一块儿的白雾。史蒂夫拉过我的手，反复搓揉了一会儿，让我感到我温热的血液在里面奔腾。他摊平我的掌心，用食指指尖在那儿写字：“I”,“L”，“O”，“V”。

写到这个字的时候我等不下去了，我拉过他的衣襟吻他，从一开始就吻得很深。我感觉自己好像就快要冻死了，只能不断地从史蒂夫口中汲取热量；可我又觉得我快要热死了，以至于我不停地脱自己的衣服。在热烈的舌吻之中我脱掉碍事的外套，分开后滑下去解开了史蒂夫的皮带，他的大家伙从裤子里跳出来，我想都没想就含进了嘴里。史蒂夫在我头顶发出倒抽凉气的声音，我只想把他含得更深一些，只管把那根粗大的阴茎往自己喉咙里戳，这不好受，但不妨碍我继续这么做。我能感受到它在我口中变得越来越硬，我抬头，自下而上对上史蒂夫的视线，他把我一把捞了起来，坐到他的大腿上，然后把我的裤子脱了下来，隔着内裤揉我半硬的阴茎。我忍不住叫起来，声音全部融进了干草、北风还有夜色里，接着他的手指钻了进来。他倒是有那个耐心扩张，我完全等不及了，坐在他的手指上操自己的洞，不停地催他“快点进来”。谢天谢地，史蒂夫还是比较听我的话的。他操进来的时候我感觉我这辈子都没有这么满足过，酥麻的快感和厚重的幸福感填满了我的心胸，我一下子失了气力，坐在史蒂夫的怀里，随便他怎么操我。

车还在70号国道上开着，沥青地面上时不时出现几个浅浅的凹坑，每次车轮碾过那些地方的时候车身就会上下弹跳一次，而我简直是每时每刻都在碾过那些凹坑。史蒂夫扣着我的腰顶我，我能清楚地感觉到他的阴茎戳到了我身体里的哪个位置。天啊，我要这个，我就要这个！我和他在星空下做爱，在汽车后板上接吻，在群山之间热切地交合，现在就要这么做。一轮过后他又把我压进那些干草堆里，重新勃起的阴茎再一次操了进来。我抱着他的后背，抱得很紧很紧，在他耳边说我爱你。

韦恩堡司机把我们带到了爱丁堡，下车之后我们又找了一家汽车旅馆，尽情地做爱。半夜的时候我突然醒了，把史蒂夫摇醒之后问他能现在出发吗？他同意了——他一直同意，永远迁就我，像是我是个爱无理取闹的小混蛋。可我停不下来，我想要永远在路上，带着史蒂夫一起永远在路上。只要是在一起，我们可以去往任何方向；只要拥有彼此，我们可以拥有任何地方。

我发现越往印第安纳的中心走，苹果派的香味就越浓，冰淇淋的奶油味也就越浓，横穿印第安纳的时候我每天都在吃这两样东西，一个礼拜之后成功地让我胃绞痛了。好在只痛了一个晚上就消停了，史蒂夫一直从背后抱着我，用他的胸膛包裹住我的肩膀，让我可以不被风吹，这一次我们搭的顺风车的司机是一对田纳西州黑发兄弟。早上醒来的时候我看到一束晨光，是日出，我一下子清醒了：“嘿史蒂夫！快醒醒！”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉头，发出一声呢喃：“巴基，你……”我跳了起来，史蒂夫也吓得不轻，但是是被我吓得。好一会儿他张大了嘴，我也一样，我们俩就这么呆呆地互相看着，他又喊了一次：“……巴基。”我点头，完全是下意识的，史蒂夫扑了过来，将我紧紧抱在怀里：“——我爱你。”

我听到的我所爱之人的第一句话就是他对我的告白，这世上还有比我更幸运的人吗？没有了，现在我这个幸运的小混蛋就要和我爱的人一起去西海岸了，有什么能阻止我们吗？我看是没有的，一定没有。

END.


End file.
